Last Of A Dying Breed
by Vampire'sWorld
Summary: Rose, new to this land she wandered into.. not knowing who to go to or who to trust she's stuck; killing innocent human's, wandering what she could be, and where she is' she come across what she thinks is a simple human.. boy is she in for a few suprises
1. Chapter 1

**- Bio (:**

**A/U: Here's My Goddess Story .. **

**Hope You Like It ***

**Declaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. I'm merely a FAN !**

Name: Rose (Air'menis] / Goddess Of Blood&&.Immortality (:

POB: Appeared Out Of The Last Of The Dying Breeds Blood, Near A Blue Stream.

Spouse: Dimitri

Rivals: Zeus&&.Hades

"I'm a night-walker &&. Zeus hates us night-walkers ; Hades dislikes the fact that my immortality &&. Blood sucking is taking all his souls."

Story Behind "Rose" Goddess Name:

The name came from my obsession with vampires, &&. my hate for death. I created Air'menis out of what I wish I was. She's death, hate, immortal, love, she's many things but one thing she is not is a coward. Zeus&&.Hades are one of her biggest rivals; Zeus hates how I'm killing his people(blahh). Hades, is sad, mad, angry, and many more things.. because I'm taking his souls, see instead of them dying they become immortal, which mean there souls instantly goes to me, not to hell. (HAHA!) As for me being dead I need blood to survive, and the souls there just a bonus to bring me strength. I, Air'menis can be your greatest fear, your worst nightmare. After you read my story, you'll realize after you're done, that you RUN… because even after all these dreadful years I'm still watching still seeking for the next victim ' enjoy(:

Author: Yasmine "D." Smith ;


	2. Chapter 2

Air'menis: Goddess Of Blood/Immortality

(The Last Of The Dying Breed) ;

Chapter I: The Beginning

This is the beginning where, all light seems to fade when all souls seem to soar; when everything and everyone start to change when, the gods and goddess awaken for their own desire. When SHE was awaken for her desire, hell broke loose she changed the circle she became a fear a legend, something to define evil something you'd wish were a dream but, is all reality. This she, were all talking about is Rose Air'menis herself.. they say she walks the night to hunt for prey, they say she appeared out of the blood of a breed, they say she's evil, but we never know.. or will we? Here's the truth..

When she woke up, for the first time she had hands, eyes, a face, and was lying in a pool of blood… the blood of a breed, she's still wondering how she ended up here, in this place or land. She looked around wondering what part of the land she was in; when she smelt the most delicious smell, it flowed the air.. and her eyes flashed, next thing she knew she was attacking a human girl, she was delicious of course but she felt so wrong so sorry for what she did.. but she still wanted more she NEEDED more. After, that day she was walking through the forest when she came across a tree with, writing on it.. it looked like names, yeah that's what it was; that got her to thinking she needs a name to fit in to this place, she soon came across a rose a beautiful rose, the rose opened when she picked it up and all you could see was words and scripter Rose Air'menis was written in the rose, but soon enough the rose closed again and just like that it died.. Rose Air'menis stared at it wondering what just happened, she was sort of weirded out, she just bit a human girl, and a flower just gave her a name and died instantly. Rose Air'menis started to worry, she needs to find somewhere safe to hide and quick before anything else can happen outta the ordinary (Little did she know the worst was soon to begin). The next day comes quickly, she tries to step on in the sunlight but, it stung so she jumps back; and sinks to the ground. Rose Air'menis was worried why couldn't she walk in the sun? Why was she feeling like she was some kind of freak? But before she could, figure out how to get answers; she smelt it again that delicious smell of a human, they were close and she was ready to hunt. Rose Air'menis shrunk low, and started toward the measly human, when she was close the scent overwhelmed her and that's when she sprung… the human screamed and fought against her, but she couldn't stop she WOULDN'T stop, if this is what she needed to survive then this what she would do, if humans is what she will have to kill… if it is blood that helps; then every human will have to suffer, every human will have to die. Rose Air'menis soon stood up, and ran her hand through her hair… she felt powerful, like she could do anything be anything, soon enough though she set out to find answers and demand to know what's going on with her, and to know exactly why she was here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Measly Human "Dimitri"

Rose Air'menis has been walking for hours, the sun will soon set she sees, so she stops and sits for a minute; because she's still in the woods, she knows she can't go out until nightfall to find a real path. Rose Air'menis soon gets bored waiting and waiting, but there goes that smell again, a human is near and she is more the ready to attack, but she needs to know where she is, and who she is supposed to talk to… so she walks/runs to the human and stops, it's a man and he's beautiful the most beautiful thing she's ever encountered and she hasn't encountered much. She soon realizes she's just staring at the measly but beautiful man so she clears her throat, soon enough he turns around and his eyes widen… And he speaks:

"Hello." The measly man says; sill staring.

Air'menis takes a deep breath before she speaks because his voice is amazing.

"Um, hello I'm Rose Air'menis. I'm kind of lost, I just got here yesterday, but I hardly know where I am and who to go to and ask… would you be so kind as to help me?" she says in a sugar sweet voice.

The man study's her looking for a threat, she supposed… but soon he just nods and tells her to follow him, Air'menis complies and follows but she walks slowly, because his scent is over whelming and she is pretty sure that if he was any closer she would drain him of all the blood in his body… UGH! She thinks why did I have to think of that; now she really wants to kill him, she soon smirks thinking about the way his body would look without blood. But soon enough her thoughts are ruined as the human speaks again:

"What do you mean you got here yesterday?" he says.

She thinks about it before she speaks… "I meant exactly what I said, kind sir; I simply appeared here in pool of the breeds blood."

The measly human stops, and glance back at her… he's looking at her rather intensely and it's kind of making her blood boil with rage so she screams; "WHAT, did I do something?" The beautiful man smirks, and says "You appeared out of the breeds blood, I'm simply trying to figure out exactly what you are." She stared at him in awe, this measly human and his nerve to even question her is making her annoyed; she feels the need to just kill him, but she just smiles and stalks slowly towards him, she notices how he keeps stepping back whenever she make a move and that makes her smile brighten, looks like he isn't dumb after all she thinks; she soon stops and then she speaks.

"Do you realize I could easily kill you? That I could rip you apart, that I could drain you're blood and I wouldn't have to think a second about it; I'm spearing you kind sir, I'm keeping you alive so do me a favor and do not worry about what I am." She pretty much is boiling now, not just because he's just staring at her without blinking, but because he's actually smiling like he's not intimidated at all. Her next question seems to get to him because that smile drops instantly… "What's you name sir?" he narrow his eyes, hesitant before he speaks:

"Awe, you would like to know my name… after simply threatening me you want to know my name; she simply nods, as he goes hesitant again before,

"I am Dimitri." He simply blurts out, she seems kind of nerves at first; how does he affect her so much after just meeting, but she just shakes it off as a in the moment type thing and then speaks.

"What a manly name Dimitri. And what may I ask are you doing in the forest in middle of the night? You meet people that aren't so nice stalking around here, and you seem calm; but I smell your fear its pleasing to know that I, myself frighten you. I shall insure you that I have no reason to harm you, even though I feel like killing you I shall spear you farther." She says with confidents and her held high, he simply scruffs; she looks startled by the action but soon realizes he just dismissed her, before he could even blink she's in his face studying and wondering exactly what this measly human is, and why he is so brave… she's also scared because he's looking her straight in the eyes, and she's falling… slowly falling; she knows it's wrong, that she's something he shouldn't get involved with but...

She is soon taking out of her thoughts when the human named Dimitri touches her skin, she shivers and jumps back… and stares at him, that tingle that she just felt isn't normal; really she can't feel something for this human, she can't UGH… this is so frustrating. What is he doing to her?

"I'm sorry if my touch surprised you, Rose Air'menis… I was just trying to make sure you were okay. You looked startled," he says still smirking.

"Don't. Touch. Me. AGAIN," she screams; and falls to the ground holding herself shaking. First, she doesn't know what she is. Second, she is hungry. Third, this Dimitri human is making her feel, when she doesn't want to… when she doesn't want to even think of the l word, when she doesn't want to care; she just wants answers and then she wants to kill him, if I can she thinks.

"Are you okay," she is startled out of thought when his sweet yet calm voice speaks?

"Yes. Just thinking; will you just help me get answers so I can leave and then figure out my next plan?"

He sits down, and stares at her and then takes ahold of her hand. She looks down then up and she can't believe what she sees… she gasps, and jumps up' screaming,

"What the heck are you?" He's just sitting there with bright and glowing green eyes, LITERALLY; his eyes are not green, but here he is staring at her with them glowing? He's amused by her outburst she soon sees, he's smirking again… slowly standing up and walking over to her.

She steps back every time, he steps forward… but soon her back hits a tree and she's caged, he's in her face now, still staring. Soon, he lifts his hands and run them down her neck; she shivers at the contact still frightened.

"What are you," she whispers' and her voice doesn't sound like her own anymore;

"Why should I tell you, what should I give you the satisfaction? Why do you care, I'm just a "measly human" as your thoughts kindly put it… RIGHT? What should I let you in on my secret, when I haven't even figured yours out yet love? ," she just stares at him, and soon she is back to her cocky self.

"How can you figure out a secret, that I don't even know yet? Your eyes are glowing, and you have the nerve to ask me why I want to know? And "love" that's not my name, Never. Say. It. Again. ; Arrrg, you are so infuriating." She's hot now, and she can feel his breath on her lips and she wants nothing but to kiss him, but she won't she can't… he's something different like her, and until she finds out what; she's staying at distance, he could kill her instead of her killing him and that scares her.

"I have no reason to kill you, Rose Air'menis… so your thoughts are sadly wrong."

"You can hear what I'm thinking? Oh god, how long have you been able to do that huh? How long have you been listening, reading me, INVADING MY THOUGHTS?" her blood is boiling now, she wants to rip his throat. His shaking really hard, and she thinks she made him mad, so she steps to the side ready to run if she has to, she's fast she'll make. He turns to her, and with one step he's close… and his eye color changed, it's red now' and he hand lifts again, but this time he smacks her. Her head snaps to the side and she feels weak, low, she hasn't feed so she know there's no reason to fight back so… when he least inspects it she'll run, she just has to get away from him…

"I've been nice, to you… I've let your filth follow me, and you dare to yell at me AGAIN? You, Rose Air'menis are really crazy, I'm done being nice. If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you shall get, do you hear me?"

"Yes. I hear you!" she says, while gridding her teeth together;

"Good. Now we should rest until night fall again, dawn is about to break, I'm tired as are you; come we shall lay here." She says nothing just follows him. She notice how he keeps looking back, he's eye color is sparkling brown again, that same brown she thought she came to like, this same man she thought she could see love with… boy was she wrong;

"We will lay here." He puts a wool like blanket on the ground and lays down and turns waiting for her to do the same, so she does. "Goodnight Rose Air'menis." He whispers, soon falling into sleep; she looks back, he looks so peaceful when sleep, shaking out of it… she lifts up slowly making sure not to wake him, she has to find out where she is, she has to get away from Dimitri. She has to leave now, she takes some fruit from his bag, and this will have to do until she finds a human. She soon, starts running… taking breaks when she's tired, she hears a river close by so she runs to it. And she smile at what she sees, so she sits… lost in thought, so she doesn't hear when someone approaches' she surely doesn't hear his footsteps;

"You can't just run away from me, Rose Air'menis. Your thoughts are really loud."


End file.
